Um motivo para ficar
by RogerFanfics
Summary: Um festival era a oportunidade perfeita para Naruto finalmente chamar Konan para um encontro.


O sol se retirava em Konoha e apesar da escuridão estar próxima, os ânimos ficavam cada vez mais agitados. O festival começaria em uma hora, e ainda assim, tinham pessoas correndo apressadamente para todas as direções na tentativa de terminar as preparações a tempo.

O motivo de tal comemoração era conhecido por todos da aldeia. Completava um ano que os terríveis combates contra a Akatsuki terminaram.

Em um edifício, as luzes alaranjadas entravam pelas persianas abertas iluminando um longo corredor repleto de portas. Em frente a uma delas, um jovem se encontrava parado encarando o chão.

O olhar se ergueu, encarando a porta de madeira. Engoliu em seco e levou o punho cerrado à porta, batendo levemente. Parte de si desejava que ninguém estivesse em casa, porém a outra parte ansiava estar na presença dela.

Se passaram cinco segundos e o desespero tomou conta do loiro, fazendo-o desistir rapidamente.

— Ela deve ter saído, melhor ir embora. — Antes que o nervosismo o fizesse sair correndo do local, a porta se abre, revelando a figura feminina que tanto desejava ver.

— Naruto... O que faz aqui? — Os olhos âmbar o encaravam em confusão.

Ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível, porém as pernas bambas não permitiam. Decidiu então, abrir o jogo e contar o real motivo da visita.

— Konan-chan, eu vim te convidar para ir ao festival.

— É muita gentileza Naruto, mas eu não pretendo ir. — Ela disse inexpressiva e a ansiedade do rapaz se transformou em decepção.

Ela ficou lá parada por alguns instantes encarando a expressão triste do rapaz e então cedeu, poderia acompanhá-lo nem que fosse por algumas horas.

— Espere aqui. — Finalmente disse e voltou para o apartamento.

Ainda parado em frente a porta da mulher, ele passava as mãos pelo cabelo, verificava o hálito e ajustava as roupas; precisava estar perfeito.

A porta finalmente volta a se abrir e Naruto fica com uma expressão boba no rosto. Konan vestia um kimono preto com detalhes de flores azuis, o coque tinha sido desfeito deixando as madeixas soltas e continuava a usar a pequena flor no cabelo como enfeite.

— Você está linda. — O elogio saiu de sua boca involuntariamente.

— Vamos? — Perguntou levemente vermelha antes de trancar o apartamento.

Caminharam animados pela rua bem enfeitada e movimentada. Várias barraquinhas de comidas estavam espalhadas pelo local, levando diferentes aromas para o olfato dos aldeões.

O rapaz alegremente puxava a mulher consigo para todos os lugares que podia. Barraquinhas de jogos, comidas ou vendas de lembrancinhas, nenhum deles ficou sem a visita da dupla.

Enquanto passeavam pelo festival, algo chamou a atenção dos dois. Sentada em um banco, uma criança abraçava as pernas e chorava silenciosamente.

— O que aconteceu menininha? — O loiro se aproximou da criança.

— Eu... me perdi da minha mãe... — Ela disse em meio a soluços.

— Ei, não se preocupe. Vamos achar seus pais! — Ele falou determinado.

A criança ainda soluçava e Naruto não soube o que fazer. Konan se ajoelhou na frente da menina e usando seu chakra, começou a fazer um origami.

— Que lindo! — A criança falou maravilhada observando o papel se movimentar por conta própria, tomando aos poucos a forma de um animal.

— Vamos lá. — Naruto ofereceu as costas e ela subiu.

Andavam pelas ruas tentando achar o responsável pela criança. Nas costas de Naruto, ela brincava alegre com o origami dado por Konan.

— Qual o seu nome? — O loiro perguntou.

— Naomi.

— Se segura, Naomi! — Naruto falou e saiu correndo pela rua com a menina nas costas. Se desviava com facilidade das pessoas, enquanto ela se divertia com a corrida. Assim que ficou cansado, Naruto parou rindo juntamente a ela.

Konan admirava aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha que o rapaz sempre mostrava. Ele possuia um comportamento que, para algumas pessoas, era considerado infantil, mas era justamente aquilo que gostava nele. O loiro conseguia trazer alegria para todos ao seu redor, alegria aquela que ela desejava levar ao mundo.

— Você será um ótimo Hokage, Naruto. — Ela falou inaudível.

— Naomi!

A menina saiu das costas de Naruto assim que avistou uma mulher correndo na direção da dupla.

— Muito obrigada. — A mãe agradeceu abraçando a filha e encarando o loiro.

— Mamãe, não é lindo? A moça fez para mim. — A menina disse mostrando o origami para a mãe.

O sorriso da mulher desapareceu assim que olhou para a pessoa responsável pela dobradura de papel. Assustada, ela mediatamente tirou o objeto da mão da filha, jogando-o no chão e se afastando rapidamente com a criança.

Aquilo não passou despercebido pelo loiro, que notou o olhar triste de Konan. Reuniu toda sua coragem e segurou a mão da mulher, que se assustou com o toque.

— Ela está de volta à mãe dela. Nós conseguimos, Konan-chan! — Ele falou sorridente.

Ao admirar a felicidade do rapaz, a mulher de cabelos azúis não resistiu e devolveu o sorriso, segurando firmemente a mão do loiro.

Avistando a barraquinha do Ichiraku de longe, ele a puxou consigo. Se um delicioso lámen não recuperasse o humor dos dois, ele não saberia dizer o que mais poderia fazê-lo.

— Um lámen com bastante porco! — Já chegou dizendo em voz alta sendo acompanhado por Konan que logo fez o seu pedido.

— Naruto, que bom ver você por aqui! Pelo visto, trouxe uma "amiga". — Sussurou para o loiro que corou de imediato. — Por isso, eu vou fazer um desconto para os dois!

— Puxa, valeu! — Comemorou animado.

O pedido foi entregue em pouco tempo. Apesar de aproveitar seu lámen, como de costume, o silêncio entre os dois começava a incomodar Naruto. O que ele poderia dizer? Começou a olhar distraidamente para o local tentando achar um assunto. Seu olhar caiu em Teuchi que o incentivou mostrando o polegar para cima e sorrindo, aquilo lhe lembrava o sensei do "sombrancelhudo".

— Vocês parecem ser bem amigos. — Konan comentou.

— Hehehe, eu sempre venho aqui. O lámen do Ichiraku é o melhor de Konoha!

— Konoha é tão bonita e agradável, parece ser um bom lugar para viver. — Comentou distraída, chamando a atenção do loiro.

— Então você pretende ficar quando terminarmos de reconstruir a aldeia? — Ele perguntou repleto de esperança.

A mulher refletiu alguns instantes deixando o rapaz cada vez mais ansioso. Respirou fundo e estava prestes a responder quando uma conversa ao fundo chama a atenção da dupla.

— Ei, aquela não é um ex-membro da Akatsuki? — Uma mulher perguntou para um homem.

— Sim, o que aquele menino está fazendo com ela? Ele quer se tornar Hokage, mas fica andando por aí com aquele monstro?

— Parece um encontro... O que ela tem na cabeça? Ele não é uns 20 anos mais novo que ela?

— Além de assassina é tarada também. — Ambos riram debochadamente.

Naruto não aguentou mais, se levantou e se aproximou do casal. Apontou para os dois furioso e começou a gritar.

— Como vocês ousam falar dela assim?! A Konan-chan pode ter feito coisas erradas antes, mas está se esforçando mais do que ninguém para reconstruir Konoha. Ela se arrependeu!

— Mas foi ela que ajudou a destruir nossa aldeia. Aceite menino, essa aí não merece nossa confiança.

— Ora essa, seus... — Naruto cerrou os punhos.

— Vamos embora, Naruto. — Konan rapidamente pagou a conta e, com dificuldade, tirou o loiro de lá.

Chegaram enfim à porta do apartamento de Konan. Aquele fim de noite tinha sido desagradável ao ponto de estragar toda experiência positiva que tiveram.

— Eu sinto muito Konan-chan, mas aqueles dois não tinham o direito. — O jovem se desculpou, mas no fundo sabia que faria aquilo de novo quantas vezes fossem necessárias para defendê-la.

— Tudo bem, foi uma noite divertida. — Ela abre a porta e faz menção de voltar ao apartamento, porém a voz do rapaz a impede.

— V-Você ainda não me respondeu se vai ficar...

— Eu não posso continuar aqui, está claro que os aldeões não confiam em mim. Eles me olham receosos e se afastam assim que eu me aproximo. Você mesmo viu.

— Eu também sei como é. — Naruto sussurou triste e colocou a mão no abdômen logo onde se encontrava o selo da raposa. — Mas você vai ver, Konan! Eu irei me tornar Hokage e um dia todos respeitarão não apenas a mim, mas você também, tô certo!

— Não deveria se dar ao trabalho.

— Eu devo sim, porque é isso que fazemos quando amamos alguém! — Assim que se deu conta do que tinha falado, tapou a boca com as mãos.

Konan ficou chocada, não esperava aquilo. Se não fosse pelo aparente nervosismo do loiro, ela poderia dizer que tinha escutado errado.

A verdade que machucaria o rapaz era que, ela planejava sair da aldeia quando estivesse completamente reconstruída, mas agora não sabia o que fazer. Alguém naquele lugar se importava com ela.

Deu um sorriso terno e segurou delicadamente o rosto do jovem com ambas as mãos, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais vermelho. Se aproximou e capturou seus lábios em um beijo.

— Agora eu tenho um motivo para ficar. — Ela sussurrou pegando o rapaz pela roupa e o puxando para dentro do apartamento.


End file.
